Au claire de la lune
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Attention, scène oser! PWP! Seishu se crois seul et ce laisse aller. Mais si il n'était pas si seul que ça?


**Disclamer: Barakamon ne m'appartient pas! (Et c'est bien dommage!)**

**Note: C'est un PWP! Pour l'instant du moins, je ne sais pas si je ferrait une suite, surement...**

**Bêta: Blues-moon**

* * *

_Au claire de la lune..._

Il était plus de minuit quand Sei se décida à lâcher ses pinceaux pour aller se coucher.  
Après avoir passé la journée avec Hiro, Naru et Hina à la plage, il s'était senti très inspiré en rentrant chez lui. Il avait alors eu l'idée de mélanger du sable à son encre et avait été si satisfait du résultat qu'il avait lutté contre le sommeil pour travailler tout la soirée.

Mais à présent, alors qu'il était couché depuis près d'un quart d'heure, il peinait à s'endormir. Son corps était lourd de fatigue, mais son esprit était toujours en ébullition.  
Espérant se calmer, il repassa sa folle journée dans sa tête.

Naru et Hina avaient joué toute la journée dans les vagues, à tel point que ce sont Hiro et lui-même qui avaient dû les porter pour rentrer. Les fillettes s'étant endormies sur la plage peu temps avant qu'ils ne prennent le chemin du retour, complètement épuisées.

Alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de s'endormir, une image lui revint brutalement en mémoire :

Peu après le déjeuner, Hiroshi était parti nager un moment. Sei l'avait vu revenir dix minutes plus tard, le rouge aux joues et refusant de sortir de l'eau. Après quelques explications confuses, le calligraphe finit par comprendre que le plus jeune avait perdu son maillot de bain en pleine mer. Bien sûr le brun s'était empressé de lui tendre une serviette en détournant le regard, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Il se souvint de cette peau tannée par le soleil, ruisselante de gouttelettes d'eau salée, de cette ligne de poils bruns partant du nombril pour se perdre derrière les mains essayant de cacher ses parties intimes et de ces fesses galbées à peine cachées par le tissu éponge.  
Sans en avoir pleinement conscience, sa main caressa délicatement son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons, les caressant du bout des doigts à de multiples reprises.

Le souvenir des joues roses de gène de son camarade lui fit descendre sa main droite un peu plus bas, prenant le temps de s'attarder sur son ventre, passant entre ses muscles peu saillants pour finalement échouer entre ses cuisses.

Un gémissement lui échappa quand cette dernière frôla son érection déjà suintante et rendue ultrasensible par l'excitation qui coulait dans ses veines.  
Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller ainsi à l'autosatisfaction, surtout depuis que ses hormones d'adolescent avaient fini par se calmer en passant la barre des vingt ans.  
De plus, son travail était si prenant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter véritablement au "péché de la chair", personne n'ayant jamais partagé sa couche...  
(et sa mère si envahissante et tellement surprotectrice n'était assurément pas pour rien dans cette histoire)

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur la question et, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais pensé que ça lui manquait, mais maintenant... alors que sa main commençait de lents vas et viens sur son excitation douloureuse, augmentant le rythme de sa respiration et lui faisant pousser des gémissements de plus en plus aigus, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir partager ce moment avec Hiroshi.

Oui. Il serait là, couché à côté de lui. Sur lui...  
C'est sa main, basanée pas le soleil de l'Île, qui le caresserait. Ce sont ses lèvres qui l'embrasseraient, dans le cou tout d'abord, puis reviendraient sur sa bouche et finiraient par descendre sur son ventre.  
C'est sa langue qui lui lécherait sensuellement l'oreille et le torse pour ensuite s'attarder sur son nombril, rentrant et sortant de manière répétitive pour l'exciter un peu plus encore...

C'est sa voix, rendue plus grave par le plaisir, qui lui murmurerait des paroles réconfortantes, sa voix qui lui dirait qu'il aime Sei, qu'il n'a jamais aimé que lui et qu'il n'en aimera jamais d'autres.

\- Hi... Hiro...shi...

Ce cri franchit ses lèvres au moment même où la jouissance le foudroya, le laissant éreinté par l'orgasme puissant qu'il venait de vivre. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, ses pantalons de pyjama encore baissés sur les genoux, sa main souillée de sa propre semence reposant sur son ventre.

Il s'endormit sans savoir que l'objet de ses fantasmes souffrait d'insomnie. Sans savoir que lors de ces longues nuits sans sommeil, il allait se promener dans le village. Sans savoir que ce soir, comme tant d'autres avant, il s'était arrêté devant chez le calligraphe.

Sans savoir qu'il avait assisté à toute la séance, du début à la fin, en entendant clairement son prénom murmuré dans le noir...

* * *

**C'est ma première fic sur Barakamon! N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser et si je doit faire une suite ou pas!**


End file.
